Frustración
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: ¿Fácil? Aquello no era "fácil" si no moría así mismo


-¡¿Quieres Saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza?!

Se removió en el asiento de metal, pero era inútil, las correas apretaban sus muñecas y tobillos firmemente al asiento.

-¡¿Quieres que te diga todo lo que he visto?!, ¡¿lo que sé.. lo que he tenido que soportar?!

Fácil pudo haberse desarmado ahí, pero el orgullo le impedía dar un brazo a torcer, su dignidad era lo único que le quedaba.

A pesar del miedo que estaba punzante en su pecho, se negaba a cooperar.

Aceptar esta cruel, sucia y horrible realidad.

-¡Uno no puede vivir con el sentimiento que te despedaza el alma! ¡es tan terrible el conocimiento que poseo, que no hay que ser humano que pueda soportarlo! ¡nadie merece saberlo! ¡NADIE!

El casco de metal rojo su frente, sudaba frio, el cabello ya no tenía para asegurarse de que aquella tortura sea más efectiva.

Podía enojarse todo lo que quería, pero el único que lo puso ahí, fue él.

Raspo su garganta intentando forzar sus palabras, a pesar de que esta misma se cerraba conforme su pecho se contaría con las correas, perdía el aire y soportaba las ganas de llorar.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es perverso! ¡Horrible! ¡No tienen idea de cuánto he sufrido! ¡Todo lo que he pasado!

La silla comenzaba a calentarse, sentía, sentía que se le agotaban las palabras mientras forzaba inútilmente sus brazos para soltarse, intentando luchar, obligar aun a su cuerpo a seguirse aferrando a la vida.

Sudaba, temblaba y se retorcía pero nada iba a detener lo que había empezado.

Era la cruel consecuencia de su decisión.

Su silencio lo condenaba.

Y ahora no había marcha atrás.

-No es nada –empezó a reír de una forma desequilibrada mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas, su marcado cuello y desaparecer en la última vestimenta que usaría-… no es nada comparado con lo que cargue toda mi vida –cerro sus ojos con el corazon en la boca y la adrenalina en sus venas, rio largamente antes del final, con burla y una última pisca de poder en sus palabras- nunca fue nada…

El fuerte destello de las chispas de electricidad iluminó la habitación inundándola con los fuertes gritos de la persona en la silla, un grito guardado, tan terrible, fuerte e interminable como la eternidad.

Expresando todo su dolor, sus penas, sus miedos, sus traumas, para finalmente expresar en un suspiro de calma, su paz antes de que su cuerpo dejara de moverse a medida que las chispas desaprecian de la habitación.

El piso alrededor de la silla quedo negro y quemado.

Tan cruda fue la manera de ponerlo ahí y luego sacarle las correas a un cuerpo humeante y sin vida.

Que aun a pesar de las circunstancias mostraba una única, y ultima, sonrisa en sus labios.

Quién diría que se resistiría hasta el final, quien diría que a pesar de haber perdido aún se creyera el eterno ganador, quien diría que con los años unas manos inocentes traicionarían a este ser de tambaleante cordura.

Pero no existía quien fuera capaz de responderlo ni asegurar lo esas manos harían a la única mente intacta de esta cruel pesadilla a la cual llamaba vida.

O… al menos hasta este día.

El eco de una caída de rodillas reventó los muros de metal y el estruendo de un segundo llanto se esparció por todas las áreas vacías de este cuarto.

-¿Por qué no te vas? –lloro cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, arrodillado frente al cuerpo carbonizado, siendo ** _él_** el único culpable- ¿Por qué no te la llevaste? –balbuceo tomando su rostro y bañarlo en lágrimas- esa sonrisa, te traicione, ¡¿por qué un sonríes?!

No ganaba nada con gritar y lo sabía, pero aun quería creer que él aún era capaz de oírlo.

El eco de otros pasos se escuchó con sus lamentos, no respondio a estos hasta que sintió su fría mano sobre su hombro, callo su llanto y se secó las lágrimas.

-Todd –alzo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, podía visualizar perfectamente el par de rubíes que poseía su compañero, no era necesario mirarlo- no hay nada que puedas hacer –se levantó del suelo y lo miro a los ojos, al menos su compañía tuvo la decencia de no sonreír, esta vez- ya no te escucha.

-Lo… sé –arrastro las palabras, aun con el dolor de saber lo que hizo- ¿Dónde está Shmee?

-Esperando –dijo acompañándolo asía un agujero creciente de color morado, lo abrazo en fundido en una chaqueta de cuero (probablemente nueva), le sonrió –este no es más que el inicio y tú mi mortal amigo pasaste mi prueba, ya casi estás listo.

-Estoy feliz –susurro Todd sin dar señas de sonreír.

-Es solo una fase Todd –rio su compañero, con una aire siniestro y juguetón- ya pasara.

Atravesaron el portal de negro y morado, la habitación se rompió en pedazos, el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue reconocido como Nny se alzó en los aires arrancando la carne de sus huesos los cuales desaparecieron como el polvo llevados por una suave brisa que quedaría en el olvido.

La siguiente prueba, estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Si se preguntan si Pepito está entrenando a Todd para ser parte de su ejército del mal, la respuesta es sí… y sí.**

 **He estado un poco desanimada últimamente, necesitaba algo nuevo o iba a enloquecer, fue casi como un pequeño descanso.**

 **Tengo vacaciones a partir de mañana (2 semanas ¡yey!) espero que mi mente se relaje y coopere conmigo en lo que me falta de las 2 historias.**

 **Espero sus comentario (para esta cosas rara)**

 **¡bye! ¡bye!**


End file.
